1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alarm clock, more particularly to the construction of a switch button assembly for an alarm clock having a snooze feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alarm clocks are to provide an alarm signal at a predetermined time. An alarm button is actuated to disable the alarm signal. Most alarm clocks are provided with a snooze feature which permits the generation of a second alarm signal shortly after the first alarm signal has stopped.
FIG. 1 shows a partially exploded view of a switch button assembly for an alarm clock which incorporates a snooze feature. The switch button assembly includes a first plate (B) having an elongated groove (B1) at a top portion thereof, two vertical slots (B2,B5) and a projection (B3) and a second plate (C) slightly bigger than the first plate (B) and which has two projections (C1,C2) adapted to pass through the elongated groove (B1) and attached alongside the first plate (B) by means of rivets (C3). A casing (A) has a hook (A5) and two projections (A1,A2) respectively aligned with said vertical slots (B2,B5) in said first plate (B) and a leaf spring (A4) and a switch lever (not shown) connect to an alarm generating mechanism (not shown) of the clock. The first plate (B) is provided in the casing (A) and is riveted thereto while one end of the leaf spring (A4) abuts against the projection (B3) of the first plate (B) in an upward position, as shown in FIG. 2. The first plate (B) is pressed so as to actuate the switch lever of the alarm generating mechanism to stop an alarm signal of the alarm clock. However, this does not disable the snooze feature of the alarm clock. The leaf spring (A4) causes the first plate (B) to rise again once the pressure applied thereon is removed. When it is desired to disable the snooze feature, that is the first plate (B) is prevented from rising again, the first plate (B) is slid lefttwise after being pressed, so that the hook (A5) of the casing engages the first plate (B) unabling it to rise again, as shown in FIG. 3.
Connection between the first and second plates, and mounting of the leaf spring on the casing are done wholly by rivet soldering method. In the event that a part of the above assembly requires replacement, the whole assembly must be replaced since soldered rivets can not be easily disassembled. PG,4
The above described alarm clock is also unattractive since it has two clearances N1 and N2 at its front portion, as shown in FIG. 4.